Tsuna's Hunter Exam
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: Tsuna was forcefully awaken by Reborn on a school day and has to enter the Hunter Exam that was held in the same day but far away from Namimori. Tsuna has to take the exam all by himself without his guardians. What now? Read and find out...updates are VERY slow...


**Kuro: Although this is not the first crossover I have written on paper, I decided to publish this story first. I hope you like this story!**

**Also...**

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR HUNTER X HUNTER!**

**Oh and, this story will go the same way as the Hunter x Hunter 2011 series except Tsuna is added to it.**

* * *

**Sawada Household**

3rd Person P.O.V

Another seemingly peaceful morning for the Vongola Decimo, yay! _Not._

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up…"

"Mmm…5 more minutes…"

"Wake up, _Now_"

"Wait mom…"

"If you don't wake up, I'll wake you up Vongola style, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up on his bed.

"Hiiee! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good, now get dressed"

"Okay…wait, why?"

"Stop asking and go get dress, _Now," _Reborn pointed his Leon-gun at Tsuna.

"Hiiee! Okay! Okay! Just don't shoot!"

Tsuna ran to the bathroom to wash up and then changed his clothing.

Tsuna changed from his pajamas into a simple short-sleeved white T-shirt, Khaki shorts, and his white and orange jacket. Feeling that Reborn was up to something suspicious, he also took his pills and mittens with him and put them in his pant's back pocket before walking over to his sadistic tutor.

"I'm done so, can you tell me why you woke me up so early in the morning? School doesn't start in an hour"

Tsuna had woken up around 6:00; it was still a cold misty morning in Namimori.

"Enter the Hunter Exam that is held today Dame-Tsuna"

"Oka- E-eh! Why!" Tsuna shrieked.

"It will be your new training as Vongola's boss and you should get a hunter license, it should be useful for traveling to restricted areas of the world."

"E-eh? B-but what a-about school?"

"I already informed the principle about your temporarily absence"

"T-then w-what about mom? What will she say?"

"I told her that you were going on a vacation with me"

"W-what about t-the guardians then?"

"You're going alone Dame-Tsuna"

"W-why?"

"You can't depend on your guardians for everything"

"Bu-"

Tsuna was cut off when Reborn pointed his Leon-gun at him once again.

"Hiiee! F-fine, I-I'll do it…"

"Good now jump into the black hole"

Reborn shot the floor with a black bullet right behind Tsuna. A black hole formed in the area that was shot with the black bullet.

"Hiiee! W-what is that?"

Tsuna pointed at the black hole.

"It's black hole that allows you to transport to places, Verde created it now go in it Dame-Tsuna"

"Wher-"

Tsuna was cut off again when Reborn kicked him. Tsuna fell backwards and went into the hole.

"Hiiee!"

The black hole closed up. Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked.

* * *

**On the road to the Cedar Tree**

Together, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are walking in the route towards the cedar tree.

Suddenly, a dark shadow hovered over Leorio's head. Although the shadow went unnoticed by Gon and Kurapika, it did for Leorio. Curious, Leorio looked up, only to find a petite '_girl_' fall from the sky. As Tsuna fell, the portal above him closed up and disappeared.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screeched while falling.

"Geh!" was the sound that Leorio made when Tsuna fell on top of him.

Gon and Kurapika turned around and gaped at their friend on the ground. Apparently, the (cute) _'girl' _came out of nowhere and appeared on top of Leorio…well, that's what it seems to the two gaping boys that is.

Tsuna's P.O.V

"Ite," I got up into a sitting position. I checked my surroundings and noticed that I was in a field of greenery, well grass only…and a few weeds…

"Excuse me but whoever fell on top of me, could you please get off!"

Hearing a loud irritated voice, I looked down and realized that I was on top of someone. I jumped off the person quickly and repeatedly bowed and apologized.

3rd Person P.O.V

"Hiiee! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gome-"

"S-stop! You don't have to apologize anymore! I'm fine," said Leorio after lifting himself off the ground.

"O-okay…"

"So where did you come from little girl and who are you?"

Curious, Gon and Kurapika awaited the 'girl's' answer.

"First of all, I am not a girl I am a boy and-"

"You're a boy?!" exclaimed Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio in disbelief.

"Y-yes and can you please let me continue?"

"O-oh sorry,"

'_They thought I was a girl?! Curse my genetics…'_

"Okay well my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna if you want to,"

"Hello Tsuna, name is Gon, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Kurapika, I'm pleased to meet you Tsuna"

"And my name is Leorio, nice to meet you Tsuna"

"Hello," Tsuna gave the trio one of his angelic smiles.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio blushed slightly at the moe-moe aura Tsuna was giving off but that went unnoticed by Tsuna himself as he continued talking.

"I am from Namimori, Japan. I came here through a portal that my evil tutor pushed me through,"

"U-uh huh…" murmured the other boys in disbelief.

'_Namimori is so far away from here! How are portals even real anyways!? I thought they were only from movies…' _The three boys mentally screamed.

"And I think I was suppose to appear where the hunter exam is suppose be taken i-"

Hearing the words 'hunter exam' the trio snapped back to reality. "You're entering the hunter exam too!?" The three boys shouted.

"E-eh you too?" said Tsuna, still surprised by the outburst.

"You can't" the trio yelled.

"E-eh why?"

"The hunter exam isn't simple! You can get killed in it!" shouted Leorio.

"I-I know…"

"Then why?" asked Gon.

"W-well, even if my body is small a-and, _girly_, I am not that weak and if I don't take the exam, my tutor will kill me anyway, besides, you're taking the exam too Gon"

"O-oh yeah…"

"Why would your tutor kill you though?" Kurapika asked after a moment of silence.

"Well let's just say…He is an evil, mischievous, devious, crazy little baby who is the absolute meaning of a devil's spawn or even Satan himself!" Tsuna said while shaking at the thought of Reborn.

The trio sweat dropped.

"I-I see…"

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

"*Achoo* Dame-Tsuna must be talking about me…oh well, he will thank me later and when he gets back~" Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked again.

* * *

**Back to the trio and Tsuna**

"S-so, do you know where the exam is?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, well kinda…anyway, we were just heading there, do you want to come with us?" asked Gon.

"Sure!" Tsuna happily said before smiling again.

And so, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio continued their journey to the Cedar tree along with their new friend Tsuna. To be continued…

* * *

Kuro: Please Review!


End file.
